Unusual
by AriesDanger24
Summary: Tybalt woke up with only one desire in the morning. He wanted a certain Montague's blood spilled, Benvolio Montague's blood to be exact, but how fast things change in the fast paced town of Venice.(A Tybalt/Benvolio fanfic) You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1: Unusual Day

**Author's weird rambling: Hello everyone! I am Captain Aries, and this is my first fanfic. Thank you for reading it! This will be a series, and I will update this again very soon or at least I hope to. I love me some Benvolio and Tybalt love, you know. By the way, if YOU do not like yaoi, then please leave now. This a yaoi series! I REPEAT: THIS IS A YAOI SERIES! :) I warned you. For all of you who like this pairing I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF SHAKESPEARS AMAZING PLAY "ROMEO AND JULIET" IF I DID HOWEVER...*smirks evilly and chuckles like France from Hetalia***

**SHAAAAAZZZZAAAAAMMMM~**

Chapter One: Unusual Day

He watched observantly as he sat by a rather large window in the back of an old cafe. It was no coincidence that the window he was staring out of showed the corner of main street outside it. Tybalt had chosen this table very carefully for that reason. It was all part of Tybalt's plan, of course. Tybalt was waiting for someone very specific to waltz by. The King of Cats usually knew no patience, so today was rather odd for Tybalt. His whole day had been odd. Like when he woke up this morning, he felt this craving to find a Montague and rip them to shreds. This craving was not what was unusual about the day, it was that he wanted to see a _specific _Montague's blood spilled today. That one person was Benvolio Montague.

The reason he wanted to kill Benvolio so much right now rather than Romeo or Mercutio, he did not know. That in itself was rather strange. Usually he would rather see Romeo or even more so, the wretched Mercutio killed, but no, he wanted Benvolio's blood. '_Where is he'_, thought the raven impatiently. It was a miracle he had waited this long at the cafe, just to kill the blonde. Tybalt had never felt so calm when thinking about a Montague, and frankly, it was downright peculiar. The raven looked down impatiently at his wristwatch, and scowled in anger at the time. He had been waiting a whole hour, and he still hadn't seen hair nor hide of the particular Montague. His eyes surveyed the room he was in with minor interest, but if he kept staring out the window he would look crazed for sure. His eyes finally settled on his coffee cup filled with black liquid. Bubbles lingered on the rim of the cup, varying in many sizes, but most were rather small.

Tybalt rolled his eyes as he thought, '_coffee is like man. Some are black as night, but the only indication is that they have a bubble of humanity to them. How ironic that I of all people think that.' _Tybalt let out a sigh of frustration as he smoothed his black silky hair back to his head. The King of Cats glanced at the window quickly, but his eyes widened in surprise as he recognized the man walking out of the park. It was Benvolio, there was no mistake about it! The blonde was walking out of the famous Venice gardens, which was famous for its beauty. Tybalt knew that Benvolio came here at least once a week to do volunteer work, according to his sources at least. Tybalt shot up like lightning from his table, and rushed out the door of the old cafe, hoping to catch up to the blonde Montague. The raven ran toward the blonde like a tornado was after him, following him with at least 5 feet of distance.

The closer he got to the blonde, he realized Benvolio was with someone. Tybalt growled as he saw the unmistakable walking fashion disaster Mercutio. His blood boiled with fury, but why he did not run at them shouting any profanities? Why didn't he even have the urge to yell with a hateful passion that a dirty Montague should not even think about walking the same street as a noble Capulet. This was very strange for Tybalt, he was not feeling anger. He knew that feeling all too well, but what he was feeling was not exactly anger. It was a mixed emotion Tybalt didn't understand. The fact that he didn't know what the emotion was fueled his fury. As Mercutio and Benvolio got to less crowded neighborhood, Tybalt could see them much more clearly. The raven could see them laughing and smiling at a joke that Mercutio made. Even though they both were laughing, Tybalt's gold cat-like eyes watched Benvolio's every move. His smile, his laugh, even his eyes, the raven could not look away. The King of Cats ears perked to try and hear them. He heard a familiar haughty laugh of Mercutio, which Tybalt knew only because Mercutio laughed at his own jokes all the time.

Tybalt then heard the heavenly laugh of Benvolio. It was so unfamiliar and rich sounding, it surprised the raven immensely. He had always thought that the blonde would have a falsetto when he laughed, but no, this laugh was deep and invigorating. It almost made Tybalt want to laugh with it. Suddenly Mercutio and Benvolio stopped in front of a house, making Tybalt screech to a blinding halt. Tybalt slid quickly behind a trashcan before the two Montgues could see him. Tybalt peered over the lid of the trash can to try to see what was going on with the two. He stared curiously as Mercutio leaned down to Benvolio's ear, and whispered something he couldn't hear.

Suddenly Benvolio pushed Mercutio very forcefully that it surprised Tybalt, and apparently it surprised Mercutio as well as the brunette fell on the steps of the house with a shocked expression. "No! There is no way I could do that! I would surely get punched in the face! No! I wouldn't even get close enough for that!" shouted Benvolio with a light blush dusting his pale features. Mercutio looked at Benvolio and started to shake with obvious laughter he was holding in. Soon, the brunette started to kick his feet trying desperately to hold in the gales of laughter while Benvolio's face reddened with what Tybalt thought could be anger. After a minute, Mercutio couldn't it back anymore and bellowed his annoying laughter, followed by Benvolio's scolding. Eventually, Benvolio laughed which made Tybalt smile slightly.

Soon, Mercutio stood up and looked at Benvolio with a bright smile. "Do not worry Benvolio! You are too pessimistic!If you think like that, of course you'll get punched in the face, " Benvolio cringed visibly and Tybalt could guess Benvolio was going to tell someone something they were not going to like. Fear was evident in the blonde's feature, which Tybalt had never seen before. The blonde had never been afraid of him, even when the raven was covered in blood from fighting Montagues. All he would do is plead peace with a calm face, so for the blonde to show such a defeated expression, this must be a very serious matter for Benvolio. "Besides", Tybalt looked back over to Mercutio as he spoke walking up the stairs to the house, "You can't live with the secret any longer. You said so yourself. Just trust your heart, _mon ami_~"

Finally, Benvolio looked up at Mercutio with an easily seen forced smile, and replied weakly, "yeah." Mercutio smiled and gave the blonde a thumbs up then shut the door to the rather small house leaving Tybalt to watch the blonde to look up at the sky with a sad regretful smile. His eyes hidden by the silk sun golden tresses that fell so beautifully across his cheeks, but Tybalt knew the smile couldn't have reached his eyes. That smile was familiar to him, It somehow made Tybalt feel guilty, and that didn't sit well with him in the slightest. So, he decided to do something about it, because leaving the blonde now was completely out of the question.

He stood up quietly and walked over with a deliciously predatory sway of his slim hips towards the unsuspecting Montague. This was all so very strange for the Capulet, because he felt no blood lust as he approached the sad oblivious blonde. It wasn't just strange, it was unheard of for him! He then walked faster, wanting to close in on his prey quickly before Benvolio could even turn around, but then the Capulet stopped as feet planted themselves to the ground in shock. Tears were falling like a never ending river from under the blonde locks of hair, completely unaware of Tybalt's presence. The raven's heart plummeted to his stomach as a flash of red heat went to his face, watching the streaming of tears drop to the ground.

Benvolio Montague was actually crying tears in public. _'A grown man crying in public was one thing, but for Benvolio Montague to cry in public like this. He...looks so...so cute...like a stuffed teddy bear... Wait NO! I didn't not just compare Benvolio __**Montague**__ to a TEDDY BEAR! This person that the Montague is so scared to tell something to must be very important to the blonde if they can make him break down like this,' _thought Tybalt sullenly as he began to approach the red faced blonde again at much more cautious speed in case of any more "strange surprises". He heard the crestfallen tears drip from his usually innocent round face, and the closer Tybalt got, he swore he could hear the blonde mumbling curses from his usually innocent pair of lips. It made Tybalt internally chuckle, but at the same time made his cold scarred heart melt.

It made the older man want to hold the younger in a tight hug and stroke his gentle hair with his hand, but Tybalt was not one for mushy actions or at least he shouldn't be. Tybalt felt only anger someone other than him, actually was able to make the blonde cry. He heard a weak heart-wrenching laugh come from the blonde as he turned quickly in the direction of Tybalt, and stopped, immediately noticing that only a foot of distance separated an intense looking raven haired man right away. Benvolio yelped in surprise and jumped back in a jolt, clutching the material in front of his heart as if he was having a heart attack. Tybalt really couldn't help the smile, or rather smirk, that appeared on his face as he frightened Benvolio.

The said blonde, who finally had caught his breathe, wiping his red puffy eyes and glanced at Tybalt with confusion evident of his pale face. "How long were you here Tybalt," Benvolio asked quietly, looking at anywhere but at the raven. "Long enough to know where Mercutio lives of course," the King of Cats replied with a suspicious looking glint of his sun colored cat like eyes. Benvolio's deep green normal eyes widened considerably and now looked directly at Tybalt with his eyes drooped in a deep anger that was very different for the blonde. It made Tybalt's already wide grin, glow eerily wider, like a Cheshire cat grin. He wasn't called the King of Cats for nothing, you know.

"You wouldn't dare-" "I have morals you know. I wouldn't attack the house of a Montague when the man inside always wants to fight anyway. There would be no point, Montague," he replied flatly with no room for question. Relief washed over Benvolio's eyes instantly, which Tybalt's guilt wash away with it, but he couldn't help but chuckle in indifference adding, "Unless it was your house of course, that would be an entirely different story." The blonde turned rigid and fear gleamed in the evergreen eyes as he watched the raven warily.

Tybalt smirked, pleased by the attention regardless if it was the fear listening to his words, and went on, "Maybe I'll even come tonight to pick you up so we can have a little fight. Who knows?" This made Benvolio flush with what Tybalt thought might be anger, but then again he could be wrong with the way the blonde fidgeted nervously. This was just too much fun to the raven to see the blonde squirm in his skin. He wanted to see more of it, even if he had to coax it out of him. The way his emerald eyes seemed to watch his every move, so cautiously. Tybalt felt that sometimes Benvolio knew him more than he knew about himself.

Underneath those eyes though, was was glistening red trails, that indicated where tears had been. The shining of the wet path diverted his attention from his prey's eyes. The wet trails needed to disappear, like they were never there, so he could see the blonde's smiling face again without those tears diverting his attention. He only wanted to see the blonde's happy face without those heart broken tears reminding him of Benvolio's melancholy tear stricken face. It made his heart do crunches in pain just remembering it, but seeing Benvolio looking only at him with his beautiful mesmerizing eyes made him want to give the Montague a genuine smile.

Tybalt's heart skipped a beat, as his body betrayed his mind and moved ever so closely towards the blonde. Tybalt felt as if he wanted to monopolize Benvolio, making the raven the only thing shone in his bright green eyes, not tears for a stranger, but it was more than that. Tybalt wanted to dominate the small innocent naive Montague. He wanted to see Benvolio Montague lose control, get angry at him, cry for him, it didn't matter. He wanted more of it, no, he craved for more of it. Tybalt wanted Benvolio right now, and Tybalt will get want he wants, even if he has to work for it. The blonde was his prey, and Tybalt was his predator.

So, Tybalt gently raised his finger to the blondes eyes, where tears had been almost moments earlier, and wiped away the remaining wet shimmering trails from his soft cheeks. Benvolio's deep green eyes followed Tybalt's fingers across his cheek then his gaze met Tybalt's, almost unmoving from the raven's cat-like eye golden eyes, almost transfixed by the action. It made the Capulet lean in closer to the blonde's soul searching eyes, and the King of Cats gently kissed the Montague's lips with a tender touch of his own. The younger gasped at the action, and stared in shock as his as his face flushed red with heat. He knew that to do this to a Montague was like treason on his part! Him, out of all people in his family! The Capulets, who hates Montagues the most, but to Tybalt, right now, he couldn't care less.

In his mind though, Benvolio had never been a true Monatgue anyway, he never partied like they did, and he was never careless like they were. He was his own person away from the Montagues, and Tybalt wanted to touch this forbidden fruit so badly, so he believed it to be so. He felt as if he had taken a small endangered animal out of his habitat., and fed it something that was dangerous to consume. He felt bad for Benvolio in a way, who was already so engrossed in the single sinful act of kissing, was unable to understand what it was to have Tybalt Capulet as your predator. It meant that there was no escape left, because Tybalt would find the blonde like a blood hound and track him to the ends of the earth. The lust filled green eyes that Benvolio's eyelids hooded controlled Tybalt's will power to move away, but getting air was no longer an option, it was now a necessity.

Lightly he moved away from the beautiful red lips, which taunted him to try his luck again. In all honesty, Tybalt was half tempted to, but he didn't want to do much more, in public no less. He looked at the emerald eyes that could only be called bedroom eyes as they teased Tybalt to take the chance, and it was then Tybalt knew he had to say something for the blonde to wake up from his lust filled gaze. "I'll be seeing you soon, Montague. You can count on that," Tybalt voiced in a promising sultry voice as he grabbed Benvolio's chin and planted a chaste but lingering kiss on his right cheek.

Tybalt licked his lips as the taste of Benvolio's sweet skin remained planted to his lips. It was a delicate lavender vanilla flavor that sounded oh so very appetizing to try again, but Tybalt knew he had to pry himself away from the sexy Montague or he would never leave the blonde. So slowly, to make up for not being able to kiss him again, Tybalt trailed his hand across Benvolio's right cheek, smiling as the blonde's bedroom eyes disappeared and were replaced by the innocent round ones that widened in awareness of his surroundings. As Tybalt swayed away from the blonde with a seductive swish of his cat-like hips, Benvolio's face practically exploded red with embarrassment as Tybalt looked back at Benvolio with a lick of his lips, and Tybalt walked away, smirking all the way to his house with a deep satisfaction that seemed to make him glow with every step he took.

* * *

**I hope to update it before July**

**:) I am making more fanfiction yay! Please be honest in your reviews of the story. I love your feedback and I will always try to make it better! Thank you for all who read my story.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dark Angel

**Aries Danger: Hey guys and girls, I am truly sorry for any errors in this chapter, also thank you for any reviews you give me. They were very helpful in writing. I was going to make this a very long chapter, but I decided to shorten it and post the rest with chapter 3. I also used a word in here that may make you laugh, because some of you know it! You'll see when you read. Thanks for anyone who reads my stor-**

***my cat saunters into the room and rubs my laptop***

**Aries Danger: ...*looks at him suspiciously***

***my fluffy orange cat Baron flops down right behind the laptop screen on the floor***

**Aries Danger: Hi baby~ how are you doing?**

***Cat meows back***

**Aries Danger: I do not get on my computer all the time! *Cat meows back* Fine be that way! See if I get you anymore cat treats!**

**P.S. Anyway, hope you like it better than the last chapter...I hope~**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Dark Angel

Even two weeks after the incident with Benvolio Montague, whenever Tybalt walked home he remembered everything about the day he felt an odd sense of pride from it. He had no idea why, but he found himself strutting proudly on the streets nowadays as he remembered the blonde's cute and sinful face, his delicious taste, everything. It might have been for the fact that he, Tybalt Capulet, was able to make the Montague blush, which he doubted many people could do. The blonde hardly dated enough to do anything like that...or did he? 'What if I'm not the only one who has seen Benvolio blush like that,' thought Tybalt wide eyed, suddenly feeling possessive over the younger man. The older man panicked for only a moment before he dismissed the thought entirely, knowing that his family watched the Montague house all the time.

There was no way that Benvolio had a woman or man in his house without one of the Capulets knowing. He decided not to think on that matter, because it would only make him jealous over no one, because he had never even seen a woman next to Benvolio much less anything more intimate. Ever. Period. 'Wait',Tybalt nervously mused, 'What if he is gay, and with someone other than me...I had thought he was always straight, but what if he has someone he is dating. No...That's impossible, the blonde was too goody two shoes to kiss me if he was dating someone. He's too good of a person to stoop so low as to cheat on me. I'm actually surprised at how no has ever dated Benvolio. He is such a great catch...so kind and he has an amazing smile...a sexy-' Tybalt momentarily flushed as he remembered the blonde's emerald lusted eyes staring at him with excitement.

The raven swore those eyes had been a shade darker than the bright grass green Tybalt knew the the blonde possessed, but the King of Cats had fallen in love with the dark side of the Montague. Tybalt had always known he was gay, because he found bulky men just as attractive as busty women, even more so at times. Personally Tybalt preferred men, because when he had sex with men they were truthful and wouldn't complain when you're to rough in bed, which Tybalt found he often was after experimenting with both men and women in his teen years. Yes, the Capulet was indeed bisexual from the start of high school and he was very experienced in the art of seduction considering he was only 24 years old, but most of the people he had slept with didn't have a name to the face.

He had never had any real serious relationships but the raven's experience with the pleasure and pain that could come from sex was second to none. The Montague couldn't be too much younger than himself, but Tybalt just knew that Benvolio didn't have as much experience, or dare he say any experience, in the darker side of life as the King of Cats did. It was a wonderful feeling, being older than someone you were interested in, because it made things much more interesting. Sadly though, Tybalt hasn't seen the blonde since the incident, which was very strange.

In fact, Tybalt had not seen any of the Montague family roaming the streets of Venice for a whole week, which made him rather annoyed and quite frankly disappointed that Benvolio wasn't around, was the blonde avoiding him or was he just busy? Now that he thought about it, none of the Montagues had been roaming in Venice lately, so his mood had been rather tense. Where could they all be hiding? Perhaps they had found out about the kiss between them, 'No,' Tybalt thought reasonably, 'the Montagues are not even smart enough for that. Besides, Benvolio wouldn't tell another soul.' That's also what he liked about Benvolio, he was trustworthy and very predictable with everyday situations.

Maybe the Montagues had a vacation and brought along Benvolio? Who knows,all he wanted to see was the blonde so badly it was becoming a craving. Benvolio Montague was like a drug to him, Tybalt was feeling the withdrawal symptoms and it was making him crazy.. What if the younger man was on a beach somewhere else in Italy? Tybalt smiled unconsciously knowing that Benvolio probably loved the peaceful ocean, considering he preached for peace all the damn time. He could almost hear the musical infectious sound of the blonde's laughter beckoning to him.'God, I want to see that innocent face. That perfect laughing face and...that bright smile...His dandelion soft hair dripping seductively...and that pale skin covered with water...going lower...and lower towards...God damn it all!' Yelled Tybalt's mind in aching frustration. It was like a puzzle couldn't complete no matter how much he tried. It made the the King of Cats fume in aggravation.

Tybalt could almost picture the sexy blonde in a pair of swimming trunks, except the Capulet couldn't. He had never seen the younger without a shirt on, and that made him upset. The Capulet had never even seen any of the most likely sweet looking skin beneath his shirt. Benvolio always wore jeans that curved in all the right places and dress shoes that shone brightly and spoke of his cleanliness. His shirts were usually button up shirts with a white or black shirt underneath, polos or in the winter, sweaters. The Montague never showed much of his skin, which made it harder for Benvolio to imagine him without it. No, it made it impossible.

No matter what type of body he put on the imaginary Montague, it didn't look right. It never looked right, and the imaginary Montague was too hard to picture at the beach in the first place. The King of Cats sighed in frustration and slammed his head down on his desk in defeat. He was at home in his room at his laptop, doing work no less or was, until he began to think of Benvolio. He still couldn't stop thinking of Benvolio, and it was bordering on something painful. Tybalt had not had sex in 2 weeks with anyone, not even masturbating to the the blonde's flushed face in his mind, and that 2 weeks was a very long time in his opinion.

It was making him so horny that Tybalt was beginning to get desperate for release from this taunting torture, and so he had decided to at least jerk off today to relieve this pent up stress. At least that was what he had planned, but to his distress he couldn't even picture the blonde without his shirt on, much less anything below the belt to work with! Tybalt silently whined like a child who had lost his favorite toy before he could even play with it. He then growled in anger, wishing he would've just rip the clothes of the blonde when he had had the chance and taken pictures of the bloody Montague before he had left, so then at least Tybalt would have something to fuel his imagination over till the blonde returned, but this was bordering on ridiculous!

This was driving him so crazy with need, and he wanted to see the cute blonde so badly he wanted to yell profanities. In fact he had screamed his profanities, but it did no use, if he couldn't yell at the cause of his sexual frustration then there was no point in yelling at anyone considering they did nothing wrong to him. Tybalt leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs in a very relaxed position, completely ignoring the work on the desk in front of him. He could do his work tomorrow anyway. It was due next month and he was already halfway done. Work could wait for a while.

Plus, he really needed to calm down, because working in the state he was in now would be pointless. His work would be absolute shit and it was not worth it to work to Tybalt right now anyway. Tybalt groaned at the situation, he could just simply yell at Benvolio when he got back from wherever he sneakily ran off to. Sadly, he probably wouldn't last till then anyway, but even if he did, Tybalt couldn't yell at the unknowing blonde either because of two things.

One, it would alert Benvolio that Tybalt was thinking of him as his prey and seriously targeting him as a potential sex material which would, by the raven's calculation, make the blonde even more shy and cautious around him, so he couldn't do that. The second reason was the most prominent one at the moment, and his main cause of his stress. He didn't even know where the fuck the sexy blonde cock tease was at! It was making his mental health take a nose-dive! He needed to fix this issue right away before it got any worse, it was becoming more of a necessity than a a choice. It was now the raven's top priority.

So, Tybalt made the decision that he would sneak into the blonde's room tonight like he had promised to do on the day they had shared a kiss. 'Now seems to be a great time to keep my promise and see if the Montagues are home. So, if anyone asked why I am there, I would just say I am checking on the Montague's location which was very true, because I have been very curious about where they've been anyway,' the poised raven thought reasonably. It was only smart to check up on the Montagues to see if they were planning anything against the Capulets anyway, no big deal anyway. The Capulets surveyed the Montague mansion all the time, but the Montagues also watched the Capulet mansion. It was a very balanced relationship when it came to surveillance measures.

He looked down at his clock on his laptop as it said, "7:26 pm." in a white font that stood out against the black background around it. He decided he would go to the Montague headquarters at 8:30, because he wanted to eat and get dressed to impress his little rabbit like prey. 'The Montague won't know what hit him when he sees me,' thought the Capulet with a taunting feline like grin. He stood up to go to get ready, but first he needed to look at his clothes and choose the best fit for scaling walls and climbing, but first he had to see if he had anything other than leather.

He needed to be able to sneak in, so nothing too loud sounding either like his favorite leather jacket, which is what he usually wore around Venice. In the end Tybalt ended up with something a bit more casual than he ever really wore out, he had found a navy blue long sleeved shirt that showcased his lean six pack body off nicely, and a pair of form fitting jeans that hugged his waist comfortably enough to maneuver and be sexy looking, two reasons to wear it for the price of one. He also wore a silk scarf around his tan neck that was a dark green. It was more out of necessity than for fashion, considering it was fall, and it was quickly turning into night time, but it still complimented his skin color perfectly, which was a plus. The winter air though was a double negative.

The cold air that blew across Venice near fall, never really sat well with Tybalt, winter was a real bitch for him especially, and he had met a lot of bitches. Sometimes the raven wouldn't even go out of his house for weeks, because of the winter bite that nipped at his easily cold skin. He honestly did better in the warm countries like Spain, Mexico, or even Brazil, because he could speak Spanish and Brazilian. Tybalt had always dreamed of living in warm places, because he hated the cold. Tybalt had been very smart when he was younger and he had learned 6 different languages because he wanted to travel to warm countriess, not including Spanish and Brazilian, he also knew English, obviously Italian (living in Venice and all), French, German, Dutch, and Japanese. He never wanted to learn Russian (Tybalt knew he would never subject himself to the cold vile), and he hadn't liked Mandarin Chinese (Tybalt had thought it was too hard as a child and quit).

Tybalt had been a great student growing up, curious and studious, just like his parents had always wanted him to be. That is, until his parents had died so tragically in a cold blooded murder. After their death, Tybalt began studying martial arts instead of languages and history like he wanted, in a quest to control his pent up rage that lurked in his body. The raven changed into a different sort of boy, he became irrational and vengeful and very confused. Though over the years Tybalt had calmed the vengeance down, having had no leads to follow the murderer and get his revenge.

As he aged he became more cunning and conniving rather than irrational, not that he became complacent, he still was and will always be, angry at something. The confusion stayed with him as well, just like his anger. That he knew would never change no matter how many years would pass, vice would still haunt his every word that he breathed and every action he did, and with this he looked in the mirror with a glare in his eyes. He would still see a confused little boy staring back at him. Angry and afraid of the big bad world, but more over confused at who he was and why were his parents targeted.

Deciding that he looked good enough in the mirror with some thought, after sorting through many of his clothes, Tybalt went down stairs to the rather large kitchen in his house. Yes, his house. Tybalt had been kicked out of the Capulet mansion when he was 17 years old, because his behavior was being copied by the young Capulet children. His behavior at the time and his behavior now, were one and the same. He really hadn't changed a bit in the years he had been away, but the Capulet family bought him this house and pays for his food, sometimes they even made him food.

Tybalt always knew that still pay some of the utility bills even though he has a very high paying job, because they still feel guilty for kicking him out at such a young age. Not that he minded of course. Even if he was kicked out of the Capulet mansion, he was still part of the Capulet family, plus he liked the privacy his home provided. He was able to take men and women back to his humble abode without worrying if his aunt and uncle would see them, and even more so, he was able to act the way he wanted and be independent about his actions.

No need to explain why you did this or did that. He did what he wanted, but every day he was grateful to his family for taking care of him, especially to his uncle and aunt. They had taken in an orphan Capulet, and taught him that there were indeed people who still cared about him. Tybalt's mother was uncle's sister, and didn't even hesitate to take me into his household. Tybalt couldn't even describe how much that meant to him at the time and even now. He loved them even though he never showed it through words or through actions.

He was not a man of love, but one little girl in the Venice Gardens said otherwise, after witnessing him mess up a bunch of adolescent worms to save her kitten from being shot with a paint ball gun, she called him a "tsundere". After he had heard the word, he looked it up in a dictionary to see what it meant, because Tybalt was naturally curious and, the definition read, " a person who is essential rough on the outside, but soft on the inside...". Tybalt really had no idea what to say about this statement, but he dismissed it altogether knowing that he couldn't argue with it, because it was true. Not that he was going to spout it to the world anytime soon or ever, but yeah, it was true.

The King of Cats strode quickly into his dazzling kitchen looking for his meal tonight and Tybalt found what he was searching for in the 2nd bottom shelf of his mostly empty black fridge. In a blue cointainer, he found the Tuna Helper from his aunt and salmon patties from his grandmother, oh how he loved their cooking. Especially anything that they made with fish! The raven was sure that this particular craving of his helped him earn the name King of Cats. Mercutio may have given him the nickname, but the Capulets had always known he had cat-like features, they had just never told him upfront.

Anyway, Tybalt had been absolutely craving delicacy known as salmon patties with the side of tuna helper made by the famous cooking Capulets in the house! 'Awww...it smells soo inviting...I missed this smell so much! Man, what I wouldn't give to get some extra shrimp on the side~,' Tybalt began to salivate with hunger as he began to heat it up in the little black microwave above the grey stove. Of course the Tybalt Capulet could cook, but he never bothered, knowing that anything he made could never beat his aunt and grandma in anything. The two prepared and cooked fish like Chuck Norris beating down every villain in any movie, easy and bad ass!

Every single meal that Tybalt cooked made him compare the food to his grandmother and his aunt which made him always feel a little homesick, knowing they would have made anything he did much better. That's why he never cooked, he never made anything edible anyway, but Tybalt still cooked something easy once in a while, only because it was cheaper on his budget when he was running short on cash. The raven then heard a beep from the black sleek microwave, taking his mind away from the empty feeling in his heart, but instead it was replaced by an empty hole in his stomach.

Gently, the Capulet held the hot plate smiling at the pleasant mouth watering smell of pure deliciousness as he grabbed a normal fork and a sharp knife from the rather small mahogany drawer next to the shiny sink. His narrow lips pursed as his fickle stomach growled in deep hunger, making Tybalt quickly sit down to enjoy the warm food. He then, in jittery excitement, began devouring the salmon patty with glorious and awe inspiring vigor that was almost too similar to a lion's zeal at eating his prey that he had been following for months.

Halfway through his spectacular meal Tybalt thought back to the main Capulet household and felt a pang in his cold heartless chest. He missed the Capulet household with his family and friends all conjoined in one house. He missed the company, not the kind that went away after his one night stands, he missed the routine of being able to wake up knowing that you had someone to trust. Knowing that someone that cared for you was in arm's reach. It was a worthless emotion he wished could just disappear from his cold heart of ice, loneliness.

The Capulets had always fed him well and greeted him kindly even though they all knew that the rebellious raven had been doing some shady things in the dark of the night back then, ' but that was a long time ago and a mistake no less,' Tybalt reminded himself with a hateful tone. Oh yes, the raven swore on the day he was caught that he would never dabble with the dark side of this wretched town. Never again, it was a mistake to think that he could be like them. He never ever wanted to be like them, and the raven swore that even if he became insane he would never turn into the monsters they were.

Tybalt Capulet looked down at his mostly absent salmon patties and he let a small grin creep onto his handsomely devilish face as he savored the flavor of the last bits of his magnificent entree. There was no point in remembering such a dark time when he had such an exquisite cuisine set out in front of him, it would be rude to the food and the maker. 'Speaking of rude,'Tybalt's mind commented mischieviously and smirking with wicked sadistic glee gleaming from his golden eyes, 'I still haven't figured what I am going to do to that sneaky pacifist Benvolio yet. I wonder what he is doing right now...Maybe he is talking to Romeo or Mercutio relaxed somewhere...,but when I find him there will be a price to pay for leaving without a proper goodbye."

Nothing made Tybalt more at ease than thinking of the peace loving blonde, especially if he was going to create a punishment for the blonde Montague. The raven was not a controlling man, but when his delicious looking prey disappears for weeks on end, the raven has to hunt and punish his little yellow timid rabbit for all the trouble he caused the King of Cats. 'He probably was so embarrassed of the kiss that he is probably holing himself somewhere in dark, hiding from me,' Tybalt nodded as he realized that was probably close to the truth knowing the usual innocent Benvolio Montague didn't go around kissing an enemy everyday, but still a punishment must be carried out. Tybalt genuinely smiled as he thought of all the options of punishments he could inflict on the Montague, but he had food to finish and it was getting cold.

'I wonder if Benvolio can cook,' Tybalt thought absentmindedly as he started on the side dish, his tuna helper. Tybalt had always loved two things, fish and desserts. Tybalt was more of a baker than a chef. He did better with a batch of snicker doodles than he did with pot of macaroni. 'Note to self, if the Montague can cook fish better than Auntie and Granny I will marry him in an instant,' Tybalt thought happily as he devoured the tuna helper like it was a small candy in a child's palm. Now that Tybalt thought about his baking skills, he had forgot he made some chewy chocolate chip cookies yesterday, and he hadn't eaten any of them.

After Tybalt got done eating his tuna helper, he went to one of the left cabinets in the kitchen and opened them until he found the cookies in the cabinet right next to the sink. They were in a green tuber ware circle box on the top shelf of the corner cabinet. The cabinet front was a dark cherry wood, and the inside shelves were a dark gleaming mahogany. Tybalt knew that the drawers and the cabinets didn't match, but he liked them this way. He knew that if he ever came home drunk like a year ago at the Christmas party he would be able to differentiate the cabinets from the drawers. The counter tops were gleaming with dark and white granite that looked perfect with the dark black tile covering the floor.

The one story house was very clean and uptight looking, but Tybalt had too much room for just him and he had always known that. He sometimes wished he could at least take off all the dainty flower blue wallpaper in the house that covered almost every inch of the house. Tybalt's room walls however were unlike any other walls in the house, because they were painted by Tybalt himself after he practically tore down the wallpaper with his bare tan hands. The King of Cats knew that there was no way he was sleeping with flowers surrounding his walls. His room was his own domain, and he intended to personalize it with anything other than those dreaded blue flowers.

. Tybalt prided himself as an artist, and he loved the thought of painting pictures on the walls, or least the ones that aren't already covered. He had decided that when he got the ready to paint his room walls, they would be dedicated by his best artwork subject, angels. In Tybalt's room on the walls were only two paintings, because he had yet to start on the other walls of the large room. On his room wall directly to the left of his black and brown sheeted King sized bed, had a painting of a heavenly angel whose hair was a fiery red that curled around her as the wind whipped her red flame tresses in perfect waves like the sea. The gorgeous locks of blood red hair reached down to her pale porceline knees as her feminine gentle hands reached to the sky above her.

The background, of course, showed a scene of clouds on a clear day and light came from above the horizen behind the beautiful angel, making her figure glow. Her outstretched snow white wings were purely heavenly, decorated with gold ribbon that snaked around the white wings of glory with ease. Atop her red head lay an olive branch halo that contrasted so greatly from her gold skin and flaming long hair. Her face was graced with a beautiful expression of happiness and her eyes twinkled a bright blue as deep the ocean deeps as she looked above to the sky. She wore around her a beautiful white dress that draped just above her ankles, where two gold anklets in pairs of two draped from her foot like a gypsy.

In other words, the lady was in every word a beautiful masterpiece, almost lifelike in its masterful design. Tybalt had named her "Soul" because he thought she was everything a light pure angel should be, but she was still naive and very young at heart underneath the heavenly exterior. He could imagine her silk voice almost as he watched her search the skies with her sparkling cobalt eyes that gleamed with a pure hope of finding something. Tybalt loved her very much, because the picture reminded him of his mother slightly with the heavenly expression Soul made. There were only two angels in his house that Tybalt himself had painted, and both were in his room.

On the opposite of the wall from Soul, the beautiful angel of light, was a dark looming black hooded figure. This figure was the complete opposite of Tybalt's heavenly angel, except that it was also an angel. It was an angel of darkness, lies, and deception, a true fallen angel from the skies who walked this world in torment. The dark angel was located to the right of the bed . The picture was like a 3-D image as the female dark angel walked straight at you, almost as if she was there coming for your soul (though she would probably leave Tybalt alone, because many considered that he had no soul). Her black long wings were outstretched, but unlike Soul's beautiful mid flight photo capture, this angel's wings were spread with such intensity and fierceness that it could only be to intimidate her enemies.

On these black evil wings however, were long white fluttering ribbons, but Tybalt tainted them red to symbolize the blood that the dark angel had shed in her life. The artwork flared out as the image seemed to pop from the wall, because of the intense gaze that the woman held. It was a dark gaze that made you cease all movement, knowing step further would be certain death. It seemed as though she was flying down right at you, and the beauty of the assault was captured before her attack. Her hair was short and colored an unnatural snowy white that fanned outward in a star shape upon her head that seemed almost dangerous to try and touch. Her skin was a healthy tan glow much like Tybalt's skin in fact, while her breathtaking eyes were almost a venomous light purple.

On her round tan face, tattoos formed various shapes in Egyptian parallel lines. The mysterious lines were dark black and mostly covered her cheeks and forehead. A black gem-like diamond shape was on her right cheek directly below her eye which symbolized her greed, while a black spades symbol was on her left cheek right under her left eye, which meant death. On her forehead was 7 different colored little circles forming a ring right above her nose, just below her main forehead. In the middle of the ring was the number seven written in a fancy writing style, the number and ring of 7 circles was to represent the 7 sins and colors: blue Greed,purple Lust, pink Envy, red Gluttony, yellow Pride, white Wrath, and green Sloth.

The outfit that the dark angel wore consisted of a black dark long hooded cape that had cutouts for her wings along with a dark black corset that was attached to deep purple skintight shorts, which clutched at her showing her curves off nicely to the eyes. Beneath the purple shorts that hugged her hips were black seductive fish netting which ran down her legs into her knee length black boots. Her hands were calmly at her sides as she strode closer to you except in her left hand held a small knife symbolizing betrayal. The girl may have looked young in the picture the raven drew, but Tybalt made her clouded purple eyes speak of many centuries of evil and wars. Her face as a whole could only be called wicked as she smirked with a shiver worthy grin. It made her seem even more dark and malicious than any scowl or glare could achieve.

Tybalt called her "Vendetta", because blazing revenge burned in her purple narrow glare. Tortured and tormented by th

e anger that boiled within her skin at her loss. It was like Tybalt was Vendetta while Benvolio was Soul. Benvolio Montague was a beautiful angel, full of innocence and peace, while Tybalt was a dark angel that craved the light which he had been so viciously taken away. It made Tybalt want to take the light and manipulate it so that it shines brightly only for him. This craving was very different from the kind when he had a woman or man over for the night. Instead of only just wanting defile the light which was Benvolio, he also wanted to hold the light angel and caress him with love and compassion. That was something which Tybalt Capulet had never felt before in his life, but it felt so right in his heart.

So, he went out in search of the elusive blonde haired man that made his heart pound and stomach flutter. The Montague that made him want to smile and had a laugh as contagious as the influenza. The cock tease that made him horny to no end in sight. The beautiful prey that had escaped, but not for long. Tybalt swore on every similarity of Vendetta that he would catch himself a rabbit. A little scared rabbit called Benvolio Montague, even if he had to scour all of Venice he would find that cock tease of a bastard! Oh yes and Tybalt knew exactly where to start looking.

* * *

**Mwahahahaha~! Tybalt knows where to start looking! By the way the people who laughed at tsundere know what I am talking about (I think). Yay~ I hope that the next chapter gets done on July 6th. I'll try to post in sooner! I swear!**

**~Aries Danger 24**


	3. Chapter 3: Tears Of the Broken

**Aries: Here's your new chapter, I got it done early! YAY! Someone asked for some back story, so I try to give it, also if you like Durarara! I am doing a Izaya x Shizuo fanfic so if you're interested maybe you'll look! :) Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Romeo and Juliet"**

Chapter 3: Benvolio's Secret

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Get up you little weakling! No one will help you even if you cry! You have to fight this battle alone and win! If you don't win then you are not fit to be my son! Get up you blonde brat! Get up and fight like a man." Those were the only type of words my father would speak to me as his 4 year old son coughed blood all over the new wooden floor of the dojo. He never once called me by my real name, not a single damn time in 22 years. I remember this day as easily as one remembers the sun burning your eyes. I remember this day clearly because I believe that this was the only time I realized that truly hated someone. No one else made me as furious or as angry as the face of my father.**_

_**Not a single damn person has ever made me mad except my father, not a single soul. On that day 18 years ago, my father had finally started to train me in one sport that I would forever hate because of him, martial arts. I was four years old at the time, and we had just began learning the basics of boxing. Me, being the naïve and excited blonde little boy I was, was completely joyous over doing something with my father. That is until I fought with another wealthy little boy my age. **_

_**His name had Lyon Willjoy, I remember the opposing boy very well because his hair was a deep blood red that shocked me. We had both been fighting, and the Willjoy boy had been getting in some punches. **_

_**"You damn little idiot! You're going to lose if you run away like a chicken! Get in there and punch him," I heard the loud yell of my father easily from the sidelines as I saw Lyon mouth to me 'sorry' as he punched me twice in the face. I could remember the beautiful silence that accompanied me as I passed out on the wooden floor. The moment I opened my eyes I heard a shriek of a woman piercing the air and suddenly I felt pain blossom in my face. I opened my eyes to see the man I hated smacking my face with his black gloved hands as if I was dirty thing he didn't want to touch with his bare hands.**_

_**"Do you know how much money I lost, because of you! You fucking little idiot!" At that moment I was lost, why was he hitting me? I didn't want to lose! He was very strong. I had started to cry on that day, and my mother had walked towards me with her arms out stretched. My father though would have none of that as he pushed my mother to the ground and we both had gasped at his actions. He had never once hit or pushed my mother, but it would not be the last. My father's brown hard eyes stared into mine as he grabbed me by the cheeks, making my lips pucker as I wriggled to get out of his harsh grip.**_

_**"You are going to win all of the money back you just lost me brat! I will make your life a living hell until the money is paid," he spat in my face angrily. " Daniel, you cannot expect him t-" "STAY OUT OF THIS ANNIE! THIS IS A MAN'S CONVERSATION, AND YOU SHALL NOT GET IN THE MIDDLE OF IT OR SO HELP ME," both of us cringed at the tone of his voice. This was not the man I loved or called father. This was a monster that I did not know. This man was vulgar, cruel and downright unloving. This was the moment I hated my father. It was truly hate for me, the moment my father had yelled at my mother, because the blood in my veins boiled in agitation, fear and blood lust. I wanted this man to just disappear, but that would not happen for another 11 years when I turned 15 years old.**_

_**My mother however left when I had been 8 years old, unable to take the abuse any longer. She had left me, her son, alone with the only man I hated in this world. When I was 16, I was taken by the Montague household to raise what was left of my school years. Over time I realized hate and fighting was not the answer, but I myself was a weapon. It was ironic, stopping a war from happening by fighting with guns, but it was all for naught. All we wanted to hear was silence and silence is darkness. In silence nothing lives, and nothing is dies. It was only darkness that swallowed the sounds of the living to reach the place of the dead. To me silence is a darkness, taking away the living and leaving the dead...The world was a cruel dark place..**_

"Son, take a drink with your old man. Tell me what it's been like living with my dear brother John!" Benvolio Montague's dull green eyes narrowed in anger at the floor of the white private Montague limo as he heard his father beside him, chuckling and being merry, at jokes only he would understand as he talked to another rich man and his very pretty daughter. It had been exactly around two weeks ago since his father had shown up suddenly without a word, to take the blonde Montague away on a surprise vacation to France. This did not sit well with the blonde at all considering their history together, but of course his father always got what he wanted, as usual. Over that period of time Benvolio had managed to not do two things the whole two weeks he was with his father.

Benvolio Montague had not smiled even once during his trip to the beautiful country of France or after, which the blonde loved the country, because it was so peaceful, bur not even the peace of France could make him smile when he was with the most violent man in his life. In fact, Benvolio hated the man so much, he should have just dropped him from the Eiffel Tower when he had had the chance. if he had not been with his father in France, he would've have been smiling and chattering about the beautiful art. The second thing Benvolio Montague achieved the whole trip was to not speak a word to his father directly or indirectly. He refused to speak to him at all.

No, it simply appalled Benvolio to be in the same room as the brunette man who raised him. Yet, the man refused to yield in trying to get the blonde to talk to him, like now. He had pestered the poor quiet Montague with questions and names he refused to answer to. As soon as the wo had gotten to Venice, Daniel Montague had arranged a match making session with one of the rich families in Venice. "Your son, Mr. Montague, would be a wonderful suitor for my daughter. She has been looking for such a man as you, Mr. Benvolio," to this statement Benvolio raised his eyes to look up at the girl of which they spoke of.

Her round white face was as soft looking as a silk banket as she was very pale looking, but she was very young indeed. Her pink dress complimented her youth as the fabrics were white lace, pinks and whites. Her outfit was like a china doll's pink lacy dress, perfectly made to compliment her ice blue eyes with the white fabric and lace. On her dainty feminine hands, she wore white gloves that shined in the moonlight of the night and as she smiled with pearly spectacular white straight teeth, Benvolio knew she was indeed a beautiful girl on the inside as much as the out. She was the best daughter to marry off, because she was so perfect looking and would make a wonderful wife, just not for Benvolio.

The girl's ice blue eyes blinked innocently at him as his green gaze held hers. The girl before him was a stunning lady indeed with hair as gold as Tybalt's eyes..._Wait! Did I just think of Tybalt Capulet?! Why now of all time, but now that I think about it...Her hair was as golden as Tybalt's smoulderin- NO! Why did I have to fall in love with that cunning cat king Capulet! _Benvolio's face flushed as he remembered that sensual lip-locking session he had with the King of Cats, and he put his flushed head in his hands. Remembering how the kiss even made Benvolio dizzy in the intensity and left him craving for more of that feeling, it was his first kiss no less!

"Son, what's the matter with you? Look, Mr. Lois, it seems like my son really likes your daughter! Hahahaha! No wonder you were so quiet, you were probably staring at her the whole time," Benvolio's father laughed heartily, making Benvolio cringe at the noise. The obnoxious laughter sounded like a dying whale in his opinion. Benvolio looked at the girl the same way he did with all woman, with a soft gaze which made the innocent blonde girl blush shyly at the blonde boy's attention towards her. "_She couldn't be a day past 16 years old_," Benvolio thought, but she must be older than that for her father to try and get her married. Benvolio couldn't believe he was going to break a young girl's heart and blow his secret to his father.

Benvolio was actually already planning to say it to him eventually so why not now in front of witnesses? Benvolio smiled sweetly and reached his hand over to the blonde girl to shake their hands in greeting. "Hello, I am sorry I haven't properly introduced myself to you. My name is Benvolio Montague." "Me too, I am terribly sorry as well. My name is Olivia Lois," Benvolio smiled and shook her hand lightly. "I am sorry to inform you all of this, but I am afraid I will have to refuse the marriage proposal, You really are a beautiful girl though, and you seem like a very smart young woman who will marry a great man, but I cannot be your husband," Benvolio said softly in apology, looking straight in her ice blue eyes, but she nodded almost immediately understanding his point.

Sadly, not everyone had the beautiful intelligence of Olivia as his father screamed at Benvolio with his face in visible rage, "Why on earth can you not marry her! She is the perfect br-" "I cannot marry her," Benvolio stated firmly, looking him in his brown boiling eyes that the blonde had not dared look in since he was a boy. "Why?" Daniel Montague practically gritted the question out through closed teeth, frustration easily heard in his voice. With this statement Benvolio Montague began to laugh madly as the car stopped at the Montague manor front. Miss Olivia only smiled sweetly with an all knowing smile on her face, while the two fathers looked st him bewilderment. Internally, Benvolio was wondered why he had fallen in love with Tybalt, moreover when had it started. With a grin on his face he told his father and the two Lois' in the car his secret with a relieved smile, "because I am in love with a man." There he had finally said it.

_**Tybalt's P.O.V. :**_

_**"**_I can't believe this!" Tybalt yelled disbelief in his car as he pulled up into the Montague's manor drive, Cars of all kinds were parked around in a long line, all the way to the manor, but he was stuck behind a white limo that moved slower than a snail. Then the "slow" limo stopped abruptly making Tybalt's foot jump to the brake instinctually, which had really saved his life as the two cars almost touched bumper to bender. Tybalt was about to honk the horn, until he saw the door to the limo swing open hard. He watched in surprise as two men in suits got out of the car. One being forced by the other. The one being forced to get out was none other than the elusive Benvolio Montague, who looked rather frightened at the moment, the other Montague however, Tybalt did not know.

All he noted about the other man was that he was very tall, and had brown chesnut colored hair that was slicked back in a business like fashion on his head, but all Tybalt could see at the moment was Benvolio. The blonde looked absolutely magnificent in a suit. Benvolio had on a perfect black suit that showed off his curves in all the right places, leaving the King of Cats aching to see what the suit hid underneath. Black pants hugged the blonde's hips with a wonderful view of his ass making Tybalt gulp hotly, but what drew Tybalt's attention the most was the blonde's hair.

It was slicked back the way that Tybalt's jet black hair always was, but somehow the blonde just made it look way more sexy than he ever could. The blonde's hairstyle made him look older and more dangerous, and Tybalt felt all the blood rush south in arousal. Something about the way the sexy blonde looked made Tybalt lick his dry lips nervously. It was too erotic for him to handle and Tybalt had seen many people in suits, but none of them made him feel as turned on Benvolio did.

The allure coming from the blonde was making him horny and frustrated again. It made Tybalt just want to get out of the car, rip all the clothes off the blonde and just stare at his body. He wanted to memorize everything about the blonde and his body, all the dips, scars, birthmarks, sweet spots, and contours of the blonde peace god, licking and sucking every inch of him there was to touch, and then he would pound Benvolio so hard he would be into the next week.

Tybalt shivered with some sadistic excitement, just thinking about Benvolio like this and that made him so aroused it was unbearable. The blonde was a virgin most likely, but he exuded so much erotic vibes from his lithe body. _'Holy Fuck! How in the world can wearing a suit make him so much sexier?'_ Tybalt couldn't agree more at the moment, because just seeing the blonde was making his heart do funny flips, and the raven groaned at the unfamiliar but welcomed warmth in his chest from seeing his Montague alive and well, in the flesh.

The unknown tall Montague seemed to drag Benvolio out of the car harshly, while Tybalt leaned forward to get a better look at the two. Whoever the man was that was with the blonde, was now shouting at him loudly. Tybalt could not hear a word of the conversation over the motor, but he stopped the car and rolled down the window to hear the men in front of him speak. "...I...I HAVE NO WORDS TO SAY TO YOU OUTSIDE!," Benvolio yelled as he grabbed the limo in an attempt to stay in it longer. Tybalt's eyes widened as Benvolio yelled at the man. He had never heard the blonde raise his voice that loudly in his life.

The man who Benvolio yelled at was very tall as Tybalt thought before, and the man also had a muscly build as he forcibly dragged Benvolio back out of the white limo doorway. "You've become a pussy while I was gone son! What has happened to you!You used to love fighting like your old man, and you always loved a fight! Now you won't even talk to me **and** you're in love with a man," his father growled as he threw the blonde on the grass beside him hard, and Benvolio visibly cringed at the impact. Tybalt got out of the car in alarm and saw the Montague's face flushed red looking like he was about to cry, as he shouted loudly again, "GO TO HELL OLD MAN!"

Tybalt's heart ached in sadness, and writhed in agony as he watched Benvolio's face contort to shame as he had heard the man's hurtful words. The King of Cats wanted to help Benvolio, but there was no antidote to poisonous words. Tybalt knew that feeling all too well when a loved one wouldn't accept your sexuality, rejection was all you feel. It was like a knife wound that burned when salt was rubbed in it, and the more someone said about you, the more salt that was rubbed deeper into the profusely bleeding wound.

Tybalt watched as Benvolio stood up from the grass field beneath him with a very dark expression that made the raven frightened to move from his place. Those beautiful Class A emerald eyes turned very poisonous dull dark grey green as they clouded with something Tybalt was very all too familiar with, hate. The raven gazed at Benvolio the peacemaker with shock, and wondered how far would the old man go before the blonde angel turned into a demon before their eyes, because he never had thought the blonde could be angry, ever. If this went on much longer this could be a dangerous situation.

"I taught you everything! I taught you about fighting like a man, and you used to be so good at martial arts too! We fought everyday, but I send you to this town with my brother for 4 years and you've become so girly that now even you love a man! Who is this guy that changed the way you think abou-," "Shut up," the blonde silenced as he then continued to speak, "What would you know of love?! THE ONLY WOMAN WHO LOVED YOU IS GONE AND YOU DROVE HER AWAY!". The blonde's fists were clenching in anger, and Tybalt strode towards the two swiftly, hoping the old man would shut up, but he just kept going after Benvolio relentlessly with venomous eyes.

"I haven't even met the guy you like and I hate him! I will never accept this! The man you love will never be apart of this famil-" "Excuse me, I'm sorry to intrude, but I would like to speak with Benvolio Montague. It is a very urgent matter, Mr. uh..," Tybalt asked in a german accent, hoping to get a name to put on his **must destroy** list. Benvolio's father looked at Tybalt with angry coffee brown eyes for an uncomfortable moment, and eventually replied, "Montague, Mr. Montague. I'm sorry,but I am speaking to my son at the mo-" "Mr. King, what are you doing here," Tybalt looked down at Benvolio as the blonde spoke to him, but for only a moment.

Tybalt understood Benvolio's plight as the green eyes pleaded that he play along. "Oh, I am just here to talk to you about what I found out earlier today that might interest you," Tybalt lied smoothly. "Really," the blonde replied with excitement, but looked over at his angry father with calm calculating cruel green eyes, "I'm sorry for the intrusion, father. This is my friend, Mr. King. He is my business partner for opening the new restaurant that I have planned, so you really do have to excuse my salutations for a later time, Business comes first as we say," and with that Benvolio asked about several different restaurant oriented questions as he walked away with Tybalt answering the question with relevant facts. Once Tybalt rounded the corner with the blonde, he spoke again.

"There is a restaurant with a great venue that we are considering renting out. Let's go and check it out, because it would mean so much if I got your approval, _partner~," _Tybalt said with a deep lust filled growl of his voice as his fingers slid up the back of Benvolio's neck, which invoked a shiver from the younger man. It was needless to say that Tybalt was horny, and if he didn't have sex today, he was going to do something to make the blonde squirm as punishment for disappearing.

To his surprise though, Benvolio slid into the seat without a word of protest, but Tybalt was not complaining after all, he didn't have to try and find Benvolio's window anymore. He walked to the other side of the car and got in the driver seat while Benvolio rode shotgun, beside him. Tybalt and Benvolio both looked over at the other at the same time, which made them both look away as an awkward silence enveloped the car. They were still in the parking lot, and Tybalt wasn't moving anywhere until they knew where they were going, because it was a waste of gas.

"You look very nice...," Tybalt's head whipped over at Benvolio as the blonde face exploded after speaking. The green eyes were staring at him, ALL of him, but Benvolio's face turned more red as continued, "in casual wear I mean..," "Well thank you, I was here actually planning to fulfill my promise from last time we met when I came upon the scene between you and your father," Benvolio's face looked confused but then he suddenly he must have remembered the promise as his eyes widened and said, "You were going to sneak into the mansion?! That's practically suicidal! They would catch you in a minute!" "That was the plan anyway, but I found you so it was worth the risk. I'll just fulfill the promise another time. Maybe when there is not a massive party going on, and you're all asleep. Then, I'll drag you home with me and enjoy, but tonight let's go eat since I talked about restaurants and now I am hungry. Particularly out of Venice, How about you," Tybalt asked, looking over the blonde.

"I would like that. Thank you from saving me...I'm sorry you had to hear all that between me and him," said the blonde. "...I just know how it feels. It really is worse than any punch you can receive," the raven said barely missing the blonde's look of shock. "You've come out to your parents before," asked Benvolio in disbelief. Tybalt looked at Benvolio with a sigh, and a pitiful smile, and said something he had never said to another soul, "Yeah, but technically it was my aunt and uncle I came out to since My parents were already dead, it when I was 15 years old. My uncle took it better than my aunt, but they both eventually got over it seeing as how I wouldn't change...Now let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry." Benvolio laughed at Tybalt's one track mind and smiled as Tybalt started the car quickly, which made Tybalt smile too. It was something he had been longing to do ever since he had heard the blonde's laugh, and now he could do it freely.

"Sadly that's not the situation I was have, because..." the blonde went silent as Tybalt looked over at the blonde who now looked out the window. Tybalt couldn't see his face as he heard a few words he had never heard the blonde speak, said with a bone chilling voice, "I hate him. Everything about him I hate. I can't remember if I ever loved him to begin with." Benvolio continued as Tybalt watched the sexy blonde become almost devious as he smiled a sick hate filled grin as he continued ranting, "I hate the way he laughs! I hate the way he talks, and always gets his way! I hate the way he hurts people!..." The raven saw the blonde in tears as he cried in his seat, but he still spoke softly as sobs dropped from his lips, "I hate the way he hit my mother! I hate the way he made her work! I hate the way he made her cry.."It was then that Tybalt's ears strained to hear Benvolio's last whisper, "I hate the way he hit me.."

Tybalt couldn't even react as the blonde wrapped his arms around him, crying deeply in his chest. Tybalt froze at the action, but slowly he returned the embrace. The raven haired man hugged Benvolio in a strong hug as he heard and felt the trembles wreaking havoc on the blonde. All Tybalt could hear was a mantra that Benvolio spoke into his chest over and over, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Tybalt held Benvolio tightly stroking his gelled soft hair and whispering into his ear sweet nothings to soothe the blonde. Eventually Benvolio stopped crying and chanting his mantra, and reluctantly let go of Tybalt muttering a "sorry", only to be drawn back into another embrace.

Benvolio blushed and stuttered in shock, "T-Tybalt?" Tybalt heard Benvolio speak, but chose to ignore it for now, sniffing deep into the blonde's lucious locks of hair, slightly nuzzling his hair and ears. He heard Benvolio gasp at the action, and Tybalt smiled as the scent of Benvolio's perfect hair wafted to his nose. He loved intoxicating smell of Benvolio's hair, the scent was like a tropical fruit basket. Tybalt then found Benvolio's ears too tempting not to nibble at.

"Wa-ait," Benvolio tried to say, but they were replaced with a low moan as Tybalt bit his ear then licked at the spot apologetically. The feeling was overwhelming Benvolio as he grasped Tybalt's sweater trying to grip it firmly, but his grip loosened as Tybalt stopped abruptly. Tybalt then said something Benvolio would remember forever, "It's not your fault. Nothing's your fault, so stop apologizing."

He then hugged Benvolio tightly only to be grudgingly loosen the embrace a moment later. "Do you like seafood?" Benvolio looked at Tybalt and nodded, then watched as Tybalt lips widened in a perfect smile that the blonde's heart skip a beat, "Alright then," Tybalt said, "I know a great place on the outskirts of Venice, if you like seafood you'll fall in love with the place."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the back story of Benvolio. I know the last 2 paragraphs were bad! XD I had two perfect last paragraphs and I hadn't saved it, because I was just gonna do some spell check and bam! The spell check crashes my open office, and then I realized I didn't save it! I just rolled on the floor for ten minutes like, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! No WAY! WHYYYYYYYYY?!" Yeah... You get the picture and as I told you the spell check crashed me so if you see misspelled words you know why. I am sorry for grammer loving people who are just like, "Why is the word not spelled right?" I hoped the spelling wasn't too unbearable, i hope the spell check works next time :)**

**~Aries**


End file.
